TMNT Stay
by mysteryred
Summary: Part III of my one shots, Solace and Sanctuary. Karai wants to but she just can't.


Part III of my one shots, Solace (1) and Sanctuary (2). I do not own TMNT. No money is made from my fanfics.

Written to: Remind Me to Forget; Kygo & Miguel

 **Stay**

She wanted to be there.

Wrapped in his arms, legs tangled, skin rubbed pink, friction from his scutes; their breaths in perfect, easy sync. His inhumanity and hers, intertwined in twisted sheets, yin and yang. Their combined scents, sandalwood, jasmine and sex. Every inhale warming her through to spent, tender places, echoes of him buried within.

The ache in her heart upon each inhale was greater than she could bear. Pain deeper than their father's grave. Her lips pressed lightly to his bicep, eyes on the steady rise and fall of his plastron. She'd never let herself get so close before- not to anyone. Never thought she could. Never considered it.

But he was her Leonardo.

Hers.

Her soul recognized him before her heart felt the pull.

And she'd followed.

Arrogant, bossy, and self-assured- sure, but also struggling, to hide his doubts, his fears. Survivor of trials he'd endured and responsibilities he was too young to carry. He managed. And she admired that.

His were justified fears, if their father's death was any indication. Crushing confirmation that there would be loss. Some too great for anyone to bear. This new grief would never mend, only scar.

Outside, rain pelted the window, teardrops on thin glass. No pattern, just the fall.

Inhale. Sandalwood, jasmine, and them. United. Pain eased.

 _Tink._

Exhale. The ache a low rise, a deep unforgiving hurt reminding her of their loss. She wanted him closer.

 _Tink. Tink._

A bank of gray clouds, darker in places where their burden was heavier, draped the sky in their spilling grief. Even the universe hurt as it rejoiced in Hamato Yoshi's ascent.

Leaving them behind.

With his mistakes.

 _Tink. Tink. Tink._

The brothers should've never been part of the feud. Though Leo would insist the fight was his. Splinter was his father. His family. He would try to justify. Maybe he was right.

 _Tink. Tink. Drop._

Or maybe it was fate.

Fate that in a cloudy, miserable place where an innocent adopted miracle, four of them in fact, fell in the path of a lost man. And where Yoshi thought he'd saved them, and maybe he did, they too saved him. Redemption, she guessed. Peace was Yoshi's at last.

 _Drop. Drop._

But where did that leave Leo?

 _Drop. Drop. Drop._

His non-existent throne, his actual role as leader, prodigal son, brother, and lover, all fulfilled. By pure determination.

He'd fought hard, given his childhood, same as her. But where she failed, Leo succeeded.

It was knowing this that assured her, that when she'd gone, he would be fine.

 _The sky lit up, flashing fractured gold throughout the dips of silver clouds._

What would he do now? Where did an ended vendetta leave him? Them?

 _A clap of thunder. The house trembling._

Oroku's unfilled seat presented opportunity for her. One she would take. In a mess of disorder and chaos, she would rise up and claim her birthright. Her clan. For even as she was Hamato, she was raised Foot.

 _Lightning illuminated the sky, shattering the darkness with its fury._

Pressing her lips to his arm, he moaned softly, pulling her closer as his breathing changed. Awake. It didn't take much.

Running her fingers over his pebbled skin, she let them dip and rise over every scuff and scrape upon his natural armor, relished the unwound muscles of his neck and shoulders, soft after she'd worked out every knot. One of many intimate gestures exchanged mere hours before. Her heart fluttered, a strange feeling she enjoyed, almost as much as his company.

 _Rough winds battered the house, panes rattling in their grids._

Adjusting her languid body to rest atop his unforgiving chest, rough keratin as familiar to her flesh as a weapon to her palm, she savored the realness of him. Adored him. Inside and out. Her heart recognized his. Her soul knew him in lives before and would find him in those to come. The unknown, that was time, summoned fresh ache to a wounded heart.

It might kill her to leave him.

 _Air howled across the glass._

But she would.

 _Trees bent in half. Limbs snapped, cracked and fell._

With blurry eyes and a heavy, selfish heart she straddled him. Her fingers traveled between her thigh and his, until she found the thick tapered muscle of his tail. Employing everything she'd learned about his body, in a fraction of time, she worked her fingers, demanding he join her.

His eyes opened, endless pools of blue, a downpour in their own right. His life force, the current that electrified them, seared her through, as if he could strike her down or bring her in.

And he could. Oh, how he could.

 _Leaves blew in tumbleweeds, the sky a weeping pathetic thing, armed with streaks of light, roars of thunder and the strength of winds to carry them._

Thick fingers gripped her waist, lifting her up. As his length unfurled, he aligned them. "You're sure?"

Lowering herself down his immense shaft was a tender process, a deep and profound ache she wanted, so much so, she wondered if it wasn't that very yearning keeping her alive.

The new silence outside, went unnoticed as their bodies united, every bruise and breath-stealing hurt rose up, traveling to the inner most part of her, up, up, up, unbinding the ropes cinched around her heart.

The tenderness of carefully placed kisses.

 _Tink._

Lips meeting, tongues sweeping, exchanged breaths creating a current.

 _Tink. Tink._

His length gently stroking her within.

 _Tink. Tink. Tink._

Fingers trailing her neck, roaming, gracing the curve of her hip, soft pressure upon the inside of her thigh. Everywhere he searched he found her, kept her close, no intention of ever letting go.

She didn't want him to. Any more than she wanted to go.

 _Huge drops splattered the glass._

But she would leave no strings floating, no business incomplete.

 _Wind._

As he moved within, she held him tight, drove herself closer, her entire being alive for his grace. The way he breathed her name like a plea, summoned her reply, his in kind.

 _Thunder._

A tremble coursed through her, pleasure and pain, reaching, searching, forever reaching, even as they were one. Rising, rising, always rising as he carried her, brought her with him rather than leaving her behind. "Together." He promised. "Always."

 _Lightning._

Eyes wet, she cried his name.

Forever wouldn't be long enough. Always wasn't now. The past was over. A future apart. And tomorrow too far away. She really just wanted to stay. Right there, trembling with delicious aftershocks, his flesh to hers, his everything impressed upon her.

 _The tree was ablaze._

There was a less selfish truth to her going, one she'd never admit. Perhaps hadn't wanted to think it of herself. Going soft. But as she gazed upon the honest upturn of his lips, the tender blue of loving eyes, her face reflected in them, she was the recipient of the most adoration she'd ever known-

She could not keep him to herself.

 _Let it burn._

His brothers needed him.

 _Crumble to ashes._

The city needed him.

 _And from this agony we endure..._

To find a new path.

 _Together,_

His next journey.

 _We,_

Such is the life of the precious, the gifted, the rare...

 _Will,_

Her Leonardo was also their Leonardo.

 _Rise._

He wore many titles, lover, friend, leader, brother, son...

And hero.


End file.
